Clouds In My Coffee
by LarsElphie
Summary: First rizzles fic and first fic after a long time. Hope you all had a great summer. Situated sometime in the future, some spoilers, some fantasy. Jane's pregnant, what will Maura do? Family rizzles. Let me know what you think :)


**Clouds in my coffee – **First rizzles fic and first fic after a long time. Hope you all had a great summer. Situated sometime in the future, some spoilers, some fantasy. Jane's pregnant, what will Maura do? Family rizzles. Let me know what you think :)

"_On my Gosh, Jane. You're pregnant!" And with that, Jane run to the bathroom._

The day started way too early for Jane, rays of sunshine coming through the window and ending up on her still closed eyes. She turned in her bed, looking for the warm body that had kept her company early that month, but all she found was an empty bed. He was gone. Casey was gone, since a month already, but Jane kept looking for him, for the feeling of safety that he meant. But he wasn't there. Not anymore. And Jane couldn't tell if she was more relieved or more disappointed. But then her thoughts went to the night before, when she turned down Maura's movie offer because she wasn't feeling well. She then went for a walk with Jo, hoping that some fresh hair would help her feeling better, but she just ended up in a supermarket looking for tampons, cursing at her period for making her feel so tired and bad. And when she finally found them, they were just above the pregnancy tests. "Whatever." She thought to herself, but three seconds later there she was again, counting on her fingers. Twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five. "What the..". She was late. She knew. So she run at home, Jo barking behind her, and she went straight to the bathroom. "No, Casey, you don't get to do this. No." But, five minutes later, she was eating her words.

And, with the new awareness, she looked no more for Casey in the bed. Actually, she quickly got up. Too quickly maybe, because for a moment she saw all black, and had to sit back down on the edge of the bed. _Damn_. And then she felt it. Not just her mind had black out, but her body as well. She felt a retch, and run to the bathroom. This pregnancy thing was already bothering her, and it had been less than 12 hours. Jane looked down at the toilet. "I'm not gonna puke. Not now. Not ever. How old are you? One month? Two? Don't bother already!"

Jane quickly made her way to work, managing not to hit on her mother and not to puke when in the BPD hallway, a guy bumped into her, spilling onions from his hot dog all over her shirt. When she reached her desk it was later than usual, and Korsak and Frost were loudly talking about something Jane didn't care. She sit on her chair and took her head in her hands.

"Jane!"

Maura called from behind,

"Where have you been? I called you three times. Three. I thought something happened to you. Are you okay? Angela said she didn't see you arriving."

Jane looked at her, her perfect hair in place, her eyelashes curled and black, her lips in a disappointed display. In that moment, she seemed perfect. Maura, always controlled and at ease, elegant and classy. She wanted to hate her, to hate her friend but she didn't. She loved her so much, and she knew that behind that perfection there was the most amazing and possibly the most screwed up human being she knew. And, in the same way, Maura knew her. The difference was that, while Maura always looked so perfect and just sometimes looked really screwed up, Jane was always a mess, and never looked perfect. Never. In that moment, she hated herself. She wanted to be perfect, beautiful, and confident. She didn't notice Maura handing her a cup of coffee, looking concerned.

"I.. aehm.."

Jane looked at Maura's hand, and shook her head.

"I – I can't."

"Can't what, Jane?"

Jane looked in her hazel eyes, and immediately looked back at the cup of coffee. By then she knew everyone was watching them. She took the cup and headed to the new room (how the fuck was it called?). Maura followed her, noting how her long and black hair needed to be brushed.

"I can't drink the coffee, Maura."

Jane said, standing in the middle of the room.

"I really appreciate your intentions in giving up on the caffeine, it really isn't healthy for your body.."

As Maura kept talking, Jane opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

".. Furthermore, I am interested in what you did last night, you said you weren't feeling well, right? How are you now?"

A sudden smell caused Jane to cover her mouth with a hand. _Damn!_

"Stop talking!"

She said, turning to face Maura.

"I'm good."

She said. But she was still smelling that _thing, _whatever that was, it fucking stink.

"Jane? What's wrong now?"

Maura headed to the fridge and extracted a pancake Korsak put there early that morning for Jane. Angela had given it to him for her, when she didn't saw her daughter at breakfast with Maura as usual.

"Here, this is for you? Have you had breakfast?"

Jane looked down at the plate, the smell reaching her nose way too fast.

Maura looked Jane in the eyes as she barely puked on her hand.

"On my Gosh, Jane. You're pregnant!" And with that, Jane run to the bathroom.


End file.
